


Firestarter

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: Save Them All [7]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carrying, Character Death Fix, Cute, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fire, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Heroism, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Matt and Ro are BROTP, Protectiveness, Rescue, Rosanna lives, Sick Character, Witches, don't read if you haven't seen the first eight episodes of Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Her flames light up the darkened night, and Mortimer knows that they have nothing to fear.Mortimer and Calliope do battle with some not-so-friendly witches in an effort to protect the innocent.An Escape the Night AU.





	Firestarter

**Author's Note:**

> Screw that latest episode! Here is something better! Also, Mortimer has a bit of a potty mouth in this installment, but after everything he's been through, can you really blame him? (Oh, and we're still not doing the "corrupted" plotline, because I do what I want, Thor.)

Manny joins Matt and Joey at the finish line, but poor Rosanna is still struggling to drink her witches' brew. Mortimer can tell from where he's standing that the little Jet Setter is not feeling well, and honestly, who can blame her? That stuff looks disgusting. Mortimer wouldn't drink it if you _paid_ him.

But that means the witches are going to—

_No!_

"Mortimer. Calliope." Matt's voice is a quiet cry for help. "Do something."

"I'm on it," says Mortimer. He runs to Rosanna, and his brain screams at him that these are _witches,_ they have _magic,_ this is a _suicide_ mission, but he's already died once before, so he doesn't care. As long as he can keep his friends safe, he'll be all right.

He picks her up. She's very small, so she's easy to carry, and she shivers in his arms like a sick child. "You'll be okay," he assures her, but he only gets a weak little mumble in response. _What the hell did they put in that witches' brew?_

The witches stand in front of him, their wands at the ready. "Give us the girl," growls one of them, "or face the consequences."

"Go fuck yourselves," is his reply. 

They raise their wands to curse him. He holds Rosanna tightly and prays that none of the curses will hit her.

Then, Calliope leaps in front of them, and in her hands is the lighter they found earlier. She flicks it on. Her flames light up the darkened night, and Mortimer knows that they have nothing to fear.

All three witches scream like little girls and shrink away from the fire.

"Stay away!" screams Calliope. "Or I burn you all!" Then, to Mortimer, "Go. Take them and _go!"_

Mortimer runs away, still carrying Rosanna. Joey and Matt run after him. Manny grabs the amulet, then takes off as well. As he runs, Mortimer looks over his shoulder to see Calliope, who is still holding off the witches with her lighter. "Be careful!" he calls out to her, but she does not respond.

They reach Fat Man Slims, where the rest of the crew is waiting for them. "Omigosh!" shouts Colleen when she sees them. "Ro? Are you okay?"

"M'fine," says Rosanna.

"She's _not_ fine," counters Matt.

"Someone go get Ro some water," orders Mortimer. Roi runs off to do that. "Is there a place where she can lie down?"

Nikita nods. "There's the back room. The one with the stripper pole." She chuckles at the memory.

Mortimer carries Rosanna to the back room. As soon as he puts her on the couch, Safiya and Matt swoop in and begin to fuss over her like a pair of mother hens. Roi shows up two minutes later with a cup of water, which they give to Rosanna.

"You're gonna be okay, Ro," Matt keeps repeating. "You're gonna be okay."

"I love you guys," Rosanna whispers.

Safiya smiles. "We love you too, Ro."

"Yeah." The Detective is the picture of relief. "We love you too."

Calliope rushes in. She looks a bit frazzled, but she doesn't have a pig snout or grey hair, and that's what matters. "They're gone," she pants. "I drove them away. They can't hurt her now. And I don't think there was any poison in that brew, so as long as she get some rest, she's going to be all right."

Mortimer laughs and pulls his sidekick into a victory hug. "We did it again!"

"There's only one more artifact left," she reminds him. "That means we only have one more person to save."

"Well, bring it on!" He's almost there. He's almost saved them all. He just hopes that he doesn't screw things up.

**Author's Note:**

> You're right, Mortimer! I only have one more of these to write! Geez louise, I wonder who I'll have to save next? Leave your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
